


Research Folders

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [18]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Discussion About Porn, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby finds Connor's porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Folders

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Research Folders_   
>  _Pairing: Abby Maitland/Connor Temple_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Abby finds Connor's porn._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

"I found your research folder," Abby says.

"Which one?"

"You have multiple folders of porn?"

Connor grins. "Oh that one. I thought you meant anomaly data or creature stuff or my designs. No, dear, I do not have multiple folders of porn."

Abby smiles and straddles his lap. "Did you used to in the shower when you were living with me?"

"Yes," Connor says nodding. "You used to too, I could hear your vibrator sometimes. Didn't seem polite to mention it though."

Abby kisses him quickly, squirming on his lap. "We couldn't have had this then, Connor, we've both changed."

He puts his hands on his wife's hips and brushes his thumb under the bottom of her t-shirt. She's so beautiful. "Did you watch any of it?"

Abby nods. "None all the way through, just the highlights. The girl on girl was a bit OTT but that one girl that you've got loads of, Ivy something, she's pretty."

"That she is though not quite petite enough or blonde enough. She's also not my rock and love of my life."

"Flatterer," says Abby with a smile. "I didn't quite catch the plot of that one where she was disciplining an employee but we could make up our own."

"Yes, boss. Love you so much."

"Love you too, Connor. Now go away for a minute and come back in as though you're coming into my office."

Connor can't hide his smile. He really got lucky when she decided to love him back.


End file.
